Carter of the Hood
by ercarterfan
Summary: Carter in leggins trapped in medieval England? What's to happen and what will come of him?
1. Default Chapter

****

Carter of the Hood:

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own any of these characters. They were borrowed alas from Warner brothers and the various creators of the shows and movie. Not going to make any money off this as it is for private use only and is intended only as a creative outlet for my imagination.

Author's Note:

This story was inspired after watching Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves for the 100TH time. What Can I say I'm a sucker for men in tight pants.

With out any further ado, here is **Carter of the Hood.**

Carter sat snuggled on the couch next to Abby. They had settled in for the evening to watch _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_. Abby had been in the mood for something romantic and Carter wanted some good action. Their compromise was Robin Hood, the romance of Robin and Marian, and some good sword fights for the action.

They were lying on the couch Abby's head resting on Carter's chest. Snuggled happily as the movie unfolded. Carter was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. It had been a long day at the hospital and sleep was starting to overtake him. Carter closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. Rather, he thought he was going to sleep.

Carter blinked his eyes, rubbing his hand across them. Something was not right. The softness of the couch was no longer under him. He did not hear the television any longer and Abby's weight was not upon his body. As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized that he was no longer in Chicago tucked safely in Abby's apartment.

Carter sat up. The clothes that he was wearing were no longer on him. Instead he found a pair of tight fitting leggings and a large loose tunic that hung just below his waist. The tunic was tied around him with a leather belt. Upon his feet, now instead of his loafers, were leather shoes that went up almost to his knees. Lying on the ground near him was a bow and sling of arrows. Around his neck was a gold medallion. Lying behind him there was an old man sleeping soundly. 

Carter watched as the old man sat up and looked his direction. The old man's eyes appeared to have been sewn shut. Carter fought hard not to gasp at the sight.

"Master Robin, I'm so sorry that I overslept." The old man looked in his direction. 

Carter was not sure how to respond to this. Robin, that was not his name. He thought for a minute. Somehow in going to sleep he had gone back to the time of Robin Hood. Carter had to be dreaming he closed his eyes and pinched himself. Hoping that he would wake up and be home on the couch with Abby. This had to have been a dream. When he opened his eyes, everything was the same, nothing had changed. Carter was still sitting in the middle of the forest with an old man behind him. 

"It's okay Duncan." He said back to the old man, who Carter could have sworn was Alger. "You need your rest." The voice that came from Carter's lips startled him for it was no longer his own. He had a thick English accent now upon his tongue. 

The old man had had lain back down. Carter now found himself, not in the role of a doctor, but now Robin Hood prince of thieves. He felt himself drawn outside. He got up and walked out of his crude sleeping quarters. He was definitely now in medieval England. He must have been in the legendary Sherwood Forest, for woods surrounded him every where he looked. Tall old trees surrounding the clearing that he was standing in. The beauty was breath taking. There were men scattered around the camp doing various chores. These were going to be his men for leading. Damn and he did not know a thing about bows, arrows or swords, other than what fencing he had done as a child and the fencing with Luka.

Carter, now Robin, felt drawn to go into the city Nottingham. He threw the cloak that was laying there on him and walked out of the woods. Not that he had any idea of where he was exactly going. He did not know his way around England, but he managed to find his way out of Sherwood Forest. He walked along a dirt road keeping his face hidden from those whom he passed on the road. He did not want anyone to realize that he did not fit in here.

He entered the city walls and made his way to a large old church, where mass was ending. He walked down a dimly lit hallway to where his eyes fell upon a most beautiful woman. There standing next to a candle lit alter stood a woman that possessed such a great beauty that a man would be willing to die for her. He walked up next to her. Standing mere inches from her. 

She turned to see his face. Carter/Robin pulled the cloak even tighter around him. "Robin, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Searching my soul, praying that I would see you." He said back to her. The woman was a stranger to him, yet so familiar. The dark hair flowing down her back, the deep dark brown eyes that looked at him so lovingly. He stood there, lost in her eyes he stood there doing nothing but taking in her beauty.

"You should not be here Robin. 'Tis to dangerous." She said there was a tone of concern hidden in her voice. 

A man dressed in black was standing not that far from them. He was short and bald and had piercing black eyes that sent shivers down Carter's back. Something told him that he needed to be far away from that man, he was evil to the core.

"Nottingham is planning something." She said softly with her hands folded as if lost in prayer. "He has blacksmiths hold up in the castle making armor and swords." She stopped as the man started to towards them. "Now go, please."

Carter started to back away from her, "thank you milady."

"Robin." She whispered as he was walking away.

"What?" He responded.

"Do something for me." She said softly making her request.

"What is it that milady requests of me?" He asked.

"Take a bath." She said whispered softly to him.

Carter bowed the best that he could with out tripped over his cape giving himself away. "Yes milady." He said as he slipped out of the castle as easily as he had slipped in.

There standing mere feet away from him was a magnificent white steed. Carter ran towards the horse easily landing upon the animals back. He spurred the horse on ward making his escape from the castle upon the sheriff's horse. As he rode into his new encampment, Carter looked at the men that he saw standing there in the clearing. Standing at the entrance to the camp was to Carter's shocked eyes Benton. As Benton took the horse from Carter, he stood there almost shocked. He had just stolen the Sheriff of Nottingham's horse. He was now an outlaw with a price on his head. 

A very large man walked beside him. "Bloody hell you've stolen the sheriff's horse."

Carter tilted his head to the side. "Are you afraid of what I have done, little Jerry."

"A little." He said continue to walk along side Carter.

A tall man walked up, "Robin, you've started a bloody war now." Carter did a double take at the man standing there. He had a striking resemblance to Doug.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of the mighty Sheriff of Nottingham."

"And if I am rich boy."

Carter jumped up on the log. He was not going to take being forced to live among the trees lightly. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in hiding. I gave the Sheriff a sting today that he is not going to soon forget." Carter said as he sat down on the log and started to polish his bow. Not that he had a bloody clue as to how to use the damn thing.

As the day went on and morning turned into afternoon a string of people started to flow into the clearing. Something had happened and he was sure that he had to do with stealing the great sheriff's horse. He watched as the woodsman and their families were reunited there before him. Many were complaining about their homes being burnt to the ground and forced into the forest by the sheriff's cousin.

He watched as Will talked with the people and then pointed at him. A man was holding a small child who had been hit by something or someone. He watched as the crowd of angry people crept closer and closer to him. 

"Look at what you have caused." Will spat at him, "you've started a war."

"I have done no such thing. We were already at war." Carter said back to him, turning his back to the young lad.

"I'm not as blind as that old man over there, Lord Locksley." He said anger boiling in his dark eyes. "You are still trying to be lord of the manor."

With Carter's back to him, Will raised his dagger to throw at his back.

"Look out." He heard a voice cry out. With out a second thought Carter raised the bow and arrow. It took him less than 2 seconds to have the hand in his sights as he pulled the bow back and fired the arrow. Carter was more than surprised when he actually hit what he intended to. As Will dropped the dagger that was in his hand, the arrow right through the middle of his hand. An expression of shock crossed over Carter's face. He had just struck a man with a bow causing him harm. He dropped the bow and started to cross over to him. As he watched the other's now in awe begin the drop the simple weapons that they were holding up to the ground.

The doctor inside of him wanted to help, repair that damage that he had inflicted upon young Will. Before he could get over to where Will was standing, he had slunk off into the woods. Carter looked at the faces that were all around him. He looked at the faces that were now looking at him as if for some sort of guidance. "Do you wish to end this?" He asked them.

"Yes, Yes," Came a chorus from those standing all around him.

"Then I suggest that we stop fighting amongst ourselves and fight those who would keep us here." Carter said leaping upon the log that he had only moments before been sitting on.

"They have armor." A voice chirped.

"Even a young boy can be taught to find the jinks in a suit of armor." Carter said feeling more bold and brave.

"We have no food or shelter."

Carter looked up at the trees that surrounded him. They were in a forest. It could easily support them. "What do we need that the forest can not provide for us. We have food and water. We will find safety in her trees." 

"The Sheriff has taken everything from our kin as well Robin." Another voice piped up at him.

Carter had never felt such determination in his life. "Then we will just have to take it back."

The crowd let out a cheer as people started busying them with things that needed to be done for them to live safely and comfortably tucked deep inside Sherwood Forest.

  



	2. Part 2

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me awhile to get this part up. But here's the second part of the continuing Saga of Carter Hood. I am trying to get away from the movie as best I can at this point. Hopefully there are no continuity errors.

Part 2:

Carter had fallen into the role of Robin Hood with ease. The men around him seemed to follow him with great ease, believing in him. They put their faith in him that he could lead this rabble. Carter, who was now comfortable in the role of Robin, trained with the men every day. Getting everyone comfortable with using a sword and firing a bow to defend themselves and aid in the raids that they did on a daily basis. The men were able to hit targets with ease. Carter was amazed with how easy he found using both the bow and the sword. He had the aim of a marks man, hitting targets with ease. 

They hid in the woods, using the trees as cover to ambush those traveling along the road to London. What Robin and his men too from the rich, they gave back to the poor. After a successful raid they were riding through a village giving back to the villagers what they had taken. The Sheriff taxed these poor people so badly that many of them did not have enough to even get by. Children were going hungry while the sheriff was lining his pockets with gold. As he was walking beside his horse, Carter's heart broke. He knew that he needed to do more for these people. To somehow bring the good sheriff out of power, but he did not know how to accomplish such an overwhelming task.

Fanny, Little Jerry's wife rode beside her husband in the wagon. Carter could not believe the resemblance that she had to Elizabeth. He felt so at home surrounded by so many familiar faces, although the faces were familiar, the people were not. With each passing day Carter grew more attached to those whom he was raiding with. They were becoming his family. He missed his work at County greatly, but these people sorely needed him, needed a hero. They needed a person whom they could place their trust in, to guide them and to help them through this very troubling time. God only knew the reason that Carter had been thrown into this place at this time, but he was here now and he would do that of which he was called upon to do. 

Carter found his mind wandering to that of thoughts of Maid Abigail. Her beauty was engrained up on his memories of their short meeting in the church many Sundays ago, they day that he had become an outlaw like those around him for stealing the good sheriff's horse.

He watched as Fanny tossed a villager a pouch of coins. He heard her voice speak as the villager caught the coins, "here go buy you a new sow."

"Good bless ya Fanny." The villager responded.

"Tis Robin of the hood's doing." She solemnly replied.

"Good bless Robin Hood." The villager said running along side the wagon. 

Carter could not help but smile as he watched how happy the villager was to be able to get something as simple as a cow to provide meat and milk for the hungry children that were running through the village barely clothed in nothing more than rags.

Carter walked along in silence. Taking in the sights of the people that he was helping. He felt pride in doing what he had done. Carter would hide with his men; raid the rich nobles that passed through Sherwood Forest and give back to those who were in need as long as he remained lost in this time.

As they returned to camp Carter realized that Abby was no longer on his mind. He felt somewhat sadden that the woman that he had loved in Chicago was replaced by thoughts of an English noblewoman, one who looked like her. Maybe Carter, if he was to remain here in England, he was meant to fall in love with her. That she was the one destined to be his soul mate now.

Carter packed up his men. Word had gotten to them that the good sheriff was sending a wagon through the forest and Robin and his men were going to intercept it. They carefully planned their strategy as they hid in the woods patiently waiting. As Benton spotted the men and wagon approaching Carter turned and looked at him, "how many are there?"

He watched as Benton counted the men approaching with the wagon. "Twenty."

"Twenty." He repeated.

Carter heard Bull's voice asking, "how many are there?"

Not wanting to worry them he responded, "five." Carter knew that these men could not count and he could not see any reason that he needed them to know that they were out numbered.

Benton gave Carter a look, "five."

"They don't know how to count anyway." Carter said as he motioned his men to get into place.

He heard Benton, "and they call me barbaric."

They put their plan into action. Bull and another man led Gisbourne away from the wagon so that the others could attack what men remained with the wagon. They got lucky as the good friar that was with the men hit his head on the wagon knocking him out cold. Carter jumped up and started to drive the wagon away, while John climbed up with the good friar and led that wagon off into the woods. The rest of the men made short work of hiding the soldiers that had been killed off the path.

After they had driven a short ways into the woods and were safely away from being seen Carter started to search the wagon. What he found inside shocked him. He pulled the heavy locked box out and onto the ground where Jerry hit the lock with an axe popping it open. Carter pulled the lid off the chest. Inside must have been at least 1500 gold pieces. Carter looked at his men and then at Benton.

"This money has a purpose. Nottingham is up to something and we must find out what it is." Carter said to them. He heard a voice behind him and noticed that the good friar was starting to sit up. He crossed over to where the friar was.

"Good morning," He said to the friar.

The friar just grumbled as he sat all the way up.

Carter looked at him as the men started to cheer. Luka, what was he doing here.

"Dear sir please let me pass and be on my way with the good Lord's brew." The friar said to him.

"Tax him, tax him." Carter heard his men calling out mist laughter.

"I am Robin of Loxley and my men are thirsty." Carter said to the friar.

"Aye Robin Hood. I thought that you were nothing more than common thieves. Now let me pass." The friar said reaching for the reins.

Carter placed his bow on the friar's hands stopping him from picking them up. "Surely the Lord can spare a few barrels for good Christian men." Carter said to him.

"Talk to him." The friar said giving Carter a swift kick in the face.

Carter lay on the ground sitting up he started to rub his sore cheek. As he watched the friar as he started driving away. "Tell Robin Hood that the good Friar Michael is a better man than he." As a tree branch nailed the good friar squarely in the back in the head. Carter watched, as the friar now lay sprawled on the ground. Carter got up tangled in his bow and sling as he tried to cross to where the friar was. He stood over the friar now.

"Do you yield?" Carter asked.

"I'd rather burn in hell." The friar said to him as he latching on biting his leg.

"Shoot him!" Carter yelped as he tried to pull away from the friar who was trying to plant his teeth deep in Carter's flesh. It did not take his men long to pull the friar off him.

Carter thought of an unconventional way to get even with the friar as he hitched him to the wagon of beer and made him pull it to the campsite. Once the friar had taken them almost all the way there. He stopped him. As his men carried off into the camp, Carter stood next to the friar.

"Are these not the meek of the earth Friar? I am in need of a good man to minister to my men. What do you say?"

"The good Lord works in mysterious ways. I accept."

"You will not regret it." Carter said walking away from the friar.

"Aye but you may." He heard the friar roar as Carter continued.

Carter had sent Bull and another man out to watch the road, to catch weary travelers off guard with clear instructions that they were to tax anyone trying to pass through Sherwood. He did not realize that his instructions were going to bring him visitors.

Carter walked from the camp leaving Little Jerry in charge of the watch while he went down to the river to take a bath. It had been awhile and he knew that he was starting to smell like a horse. The area that they used for bathing was breath taking. A waterfall cascaded down into a large pool. The trees provided privacy as well as solitude for getting away from what had started as a small band into a rather large clan. They were deep inside Sherwood so there was little to no fear of anyone finding their campsite. As Carter swam through the cool water, he let his mind drift back once again to that of Lady Abigail. He had never seen a woman of such beauty before or had he. Was it his Abby there with him, or were his eyes-only allowing him to see that which he wanted to see with his heart? He did not know. For what he thought was nothing more than a dream had lasted much longer than a dream should. This was turning now into his reality.

Carter climbed out of the water and started to dress again, when a voice broke the silence. "Robin," He turned hearing Bull's voice from up on the cliff. "Robin, you have visitors."

Carter pulled the shirt over his still damp body pushing the sleeves up. He picked up his bow and arrow as he hurried up the cliff. About half way up the slick moss covered rocks he came face to face with Maid Abigail. His eyes locked with hers for a moment as he thought of what he was going to say to her. Seeing her made him weak in the knees.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him rather harshly.

He smiled at her, "taking milady's advice."

She smiled shyly at him. 

Carter looked up at Bull. His eye was starting to turn black and blue around the edge. The woman standing next to him looked familiar as well. She looked like Susan. She was yet another familiar face among strangers in this place so far from home. "What happened to your eye Bull?"

Bull just shook his head at Robin. "Nothing sire."

Carter did not like it that they called him that. He was not noble at all. He was not born into a noble family in this time. He was in another man's place; one who had born of royal blood but that was not he. He cringed at the thought of being a noble. To these people that is what he was, but in his heart he was no nobler than the men around him. He was a simple man, a healer.

Carter led his visitor's back to the camp. As they stood looking down into the camp Lady Abigail turned to him. She gently placed her hand onto his shoulder. "You've been busy."

Carter just chuckled. He was proud of their new home in the woods, but he had not done it all alone. Many had helped him. He showed Lady Abigail around the camp and took her up into the trees to show her what they had raided from the good sheriff. He knew that Abigail was the King's cousin and she would help him to get word to him about what the good sheriff was up to in the King's absence.

"Did you bring me here to brag Robin?" She asked.

"No, that was not my intention dear lady." He said to her. "This is blood money Abigail. It was meant to bribe the King's enemies to unite against him." Carter said turning away from her.

"But who would do such a thing." She asked patiently waiting for him to explain. Her back was now to him as she rocked back and forth.

"Nottingham." Carter stated, hoping that she would believe him.

"Nottingham may be ambitious Robin, but he would not dare challenge the King." She said almost laughing at his accusations.

"But the King is not in England to be challenged now is he?" Carter pointed out to her. He could see in her eyes that she did not believe what he was saying. If he was to ask for Lady Abigail's assistance Carter knew that he would be putting her in danger, and right now that was not something that he was willing to do. He would find some other way to get word out about what was going on. Her safety right now was more important to him than anything.

Carter had visited with the Lady Abigail until the wee hours of the morning. To protect those who were in his camp he had them taken from the shore of the lake under the cover of a deep mist. He did not want them to remember where the camp was hidden, there were to many lives at stake for them to be able to lead anyone or find their way back. As he was helping Lady Abigail into the boat to leave she stopped him.

"Robin, I want you to have this to remember me by." She said extending her hand, which held her handkerchief.

"Lady Abigail." Carter said to her, "I am honored."

She leaned up on to her tiptoes and placed a kiss before slipping into the boat and sailing away into the mist.

During the night Will taken off somewhere. No one knew where he was. Carter could not have his right hand man missing. As the hours passed and there was no sign of Will, Carter decided that he needed to take a chance and slip back into Nottingham to see if he could see any sign of him. Carter donned a disguise, hiding himself as a blind man. A cloak with a hood, ragged and torn was pulled up over his head. He kept his head bent as he wandered the city streets. There was a small gathering in the castle courtyard. Carter could overhear people talking.

"The scoundrel is to be hung tomorrow at high noon." A man said.

"I can't believe that an outlaw would have the courage to do something as daring as that." A second man said. Carter stood just a few feet away leaning against a wall listening intently to them.

"Aye, he must have been a bloody fool to think that he could get away with stealing the virtue of the young Lady Carol, the sheriff's own cousin." The man said again.

"I would agree that the young hot headed Will Scarlet is as big of fool as anyone." Said the second man to the first.

Carter slipped back outside the city gates. They were going to hang one of his men for something not even related to what they had been doing. How could Will have been as stupid as to get caught with the Sheriff's cousin of all people? Carter made his way back to the forest hide out. He was going to have to come up with a plan to get Will out of this mess. He could not let his man be hung all for sleeping with a woman. Will have better have loved this woman or he was going to stretch Will's neck himself.

They planned that night as to how to get young Will out of his predicament. They were going to be in the courtyard when Will was hung. Bull was to watch their escape route while Carter and little Jerry cut Will free and made their way from the castle to escape safely back to the woods. Hopeful God would shine upon them and everything would go according to their plan.

That morning they all dressed up hidden in garbs that concealed their faces. The last thing Carter need was to be recognized as Robin Hood. They got into place as they heard the drums begin to signal the coming out of the prisoner. Carter watched as Will was led out his hands were bound behind his back and his left eye was swollen shut. He could tell that Will had suffered at the hands of the Sheriff.

Carter was now close enough for Will to see him. He signaled to little Jerry as the noose was placed around Will's neck. Before the stool could be kicked out from beneath his feet, Carter had an arrow in the chest of the hangman. Little Jerry cut Will free from the hangman's noose and helped him to escape up the wall. Carter glanced up to see the good Sheriff standing there not more than 10 feet from him. As his hood fell back from his face, the Sheriff recognized him. Carter watched the Sheriff as he unsheathed his sword and charged at Carter. Carter pulled his sword from his hip and prepared to defend himself against the Sheriff's attack.

Carter blocked the first blow from the Sheriff as they began to fight their way around the courtyard. Each man was now dealing blow upon blow. The sound of metal clashing upon metal at their swords collided rang out through the courtyard. Carter fought off the sheriff as best he could. Back and forth the men went. Carter found himself being backed against the wall as the sheriff's sword nicked his arm. He could see the red of his blood spilling onto his white shirt. He fought harder against the Sheriff backing him against the scaffolding that was to be used to hang his friend. Carter swung his sword as he heard the sheriff scream out. Carter had felt his sword making contact with human flesh rather than the hard steel of another blade. He watched almost in horror as the Sheriff's arm fell to the ground. The end of his sword was now bathed in the sheriff's own blood. Carter ran over to the wall and scaled over it to make his escape. Unaware of the fact that he was now missing something very dear to him. His horse was waiting on the other side of the wall, with Little Jerry his men and a battered Will. He needed to get Will and the others out of there and to safety before the Sheriff could react to what had happened and recover from the blow that Carter had just dealt him. 

The sheriff's healer quickly ran to his master's side and began to take care of his wounded leader. The sheriff in his agony and anger for that hooded thief noticed something on the ground. He made one of his men pick it up. "What is it?" The sheriff barked over the healer.

"Lady Abigail's handkerchief." The man replied.

The sheriff thought for a minute. So that rouge had his eye on the fair Lady Abigail. He knew that he needed to put an end to that. For no man was going to get away with stealing his horse, deprive him of a hanging and chop off his arm.

The sheriff from inside the walls of Nottingham, with the help of his witch, began to put his plan into motion. He was going to get that rouge right where it hurt. Before the end of the week Lady Abigail was going to be Lady Nottingham. Putting the sheriff one step closer to the throne and he would have Robin of the Hood right where he wanted him, crushed and defeated.

Carter and his men rode back into camp. Carter jumped off his horse and helped Will down. He got the man standing on his own to feet before he started in on him, "What in bloody blazes were you thinking Will Scarlet. The sheriff's cousins of all people, please tell me that you loved this woman."

"What difference does it make to you rich boy?" Will snapped.

"Could you not have found a tavern wench to fill your bed?" Carter asked him.

Will could feel his blood start to boil, "you are not the only one around here who can carry on with a noble lady Robin."

"Bloody hell Will, I had to risk my neck, the necks of my men to save your sorry arse." Carter snapped pointing at the people who were standing around them, "and what for all because you felt the need to bed a Lady instead of a wench."

That was the last straw Will snapped and lunged at Carter. Carter felt himself being pushed down onto the ground as Will was now squarely upon him. He felt Will's fist connect with his face. Carter struggled against Will sitting on top of him and managed to free himself from under Will. They rolled around the ground taking punches at each other until Will again had Carter pinned to the ground. Carter felt cold steel upon his neck and looked to see Will holding his dagger to him.

Will quickly stood up, getting off Carter before placing his dagger back in his bootleg. Anger and hatred filled his eyes. There was no way that he could be responsible for killing Robin. As he looked to the ground he spit. "I can not take the life of my brother." Will was now turned with his back to Carter.

Carter got himself up off the ground. He wanted to clobber the young man. However, his words were burning in his ears. "I am not your brother Will Scarlet."

"That you are. I am the son that our father had to hide away. Your anger and hatred pushed him to let my mother go." He said. "You ruined my life all because you thought that you're father was betraying your dead mother by loving mine."

"You lie." Carter said to him.

"If that's what you want to believe then fine. But remember you are not the only one who is noble around here." Will told him, "and yes I do love her. Lady Carol, unknown to the sheriff, is my wife."

"You're what?"

"My wife Robin." He said again. "That woman is and always will be my wife."

Carter was shocked to hear that from Will. Not only was Will telling him that he is his brother, but that his outlaw brother is married to not only a lady, but the sheriff of Nottingham's cousin, the cousin of the man who's arm he had just cut off.

As things settled down and tempers were lessened those in the camp began to make preparations for the night, Carter drifted off to sleep dreaming about the Lady Abigail.


	3. Part three

Part Three:

Carter awoke to the sound of men crying out, he bolted up unsure of what was going on. He pulled on his boots. Carter had become accustomed to sleeping with his clothing on. As Carter dashed from his sleeping quarters he saw a rider coming into camp. Someone was approaching their campsite and right now there was no way to tell if it was friend or foe. The darkness had not lifted from the forest enough for them to get a clear look upon the rider. As the rider got closer Carter could tell that it was a woman. Will ran up immediately to the rider, he knew instantly that it was his wife upon the horse. "Carol what are you doing here?" He was worried about her risking her life to come to him.

"I have come to tell Robin that the Sheriff is planning on taking a wife." She said, "He is rather upset about the blow that he was dealt yesterday."

"A wife, who, and why is it important enough for you to risk your neck to tell Robin?" Will demanded of his wife. He could not believe that she would ride out risking her life for the Robin. Carter could tell that Will was deeply upset that she would risk her safety to save him

"It's the Lady Abigail." She said looking at her husband and then at Robin.

Carter was shocked. He did not think that the sheriff would be willing to go that far to get even with him. Will could see the pain that was in his brother's eyes hearing that Lady Abigail was to marry the Sheriff. He was still upset enough with Robin.

"A wife of royal blood." Will said looking at his brother. "With that he will be after the throne."

"Not only will he get even with you Robin, but he will have all of England under his rule." The Lady Carol said to him.

"I have to stop it." Carter said thinking with his heart not his head. "I can not allow Nottingham to have the thrown, or Lady Abigail." He started towards his horse.

Lady Carol turned to her husband. "You must not let him go alone Will." She said knowing the pain that Robin was feeling. "Imagine if that was me and how hurt you would be. It is the same pain that I felt knowing that my cousin was about to hang you, my love."

Will thought about what his wife had just said. Robin was his brother, he could not let him go off on his own and get himself killed. After all, Robin had risked his life yesterday to save him and keep Will on this earth with his wife. "Wait Robin, you can not take the sheriff on alone. He will know that you will be coming. We need to come up with a plan. We will do this together brother." Will said putting his hand on Carter's shoulder.

Carter stopped. He knew that Will and the Lady Carol were right. He could not take on the sheriff alone and he would need help to get Lady Abigail out of this, get them both out of this alive.

Carter, Will and the others sat down around the campfire to come up with a plan. They would also need the Friar to help get Abigail out of marrying the Sheriff. Carter could not let that happen at any price. In his heart he knew that he was willing to die for her. His love was that deep and that great for her. The marriage according to the Lady Carol was to take place the day after tomorrow, which did not give them much time to plan and get everything in order. They had to hurry if they were to stop this. 

Will made sure that Lady Carol was tucked safely in the forest protected from anything that might happen while they were trying to rescue Abigail. He knew that he would not be able to live with himself if anything had happened to her. He knew that the sheriff was not going to just let Abigail go and he did not want his wife in the middle of anything that might come of Robin visiting him.

They had their plan intact. Carter followed the Friar into the city. This had to work. There was too much riding on it for it to fail them. They walked up to the gates of the city. Robin's hands bound behind his back. The friar spoke to the guards at the gate before they went inside and up to the chapel where the good sheriff was about to marry the Lady Abigail. 

"What is it Friar." Carter said hearing the sheriff's voice. 

Friar Michael stepped to the side pulling Carter into the room, "I bring you the outlaw Robin Hood." He forced Robin to his knees. He had to make this believable at least to the sheriff nothing could seem amiss and arise the good sheriff's suspicions. 

"I see that you have brought me the scoundrel." He said looking at Robin. The sheriff let go of Lady Abigail's arm and brought his hand down across Carter's face. Carter could feel his skin sting from where the sheriff had hit him. Carter's eyes met Lady Abigail's. He tried to speak with them, letting her know that he was going to get them out of this. Carter watched as the sheriff's lips came down upon Lady Abigail's. Carter felt his anger begin to boil. He could not let him touch her like that.

"I will run you through Robin Hood." The sheriff said letting go of Lady Abigail. "But first I want you to watch me marry your love."

Will was listening outside the door. He was ready to burst inside to save his brother is things were to go wrong. He heard footsteps in the hallway. He glanced the direction that they were coming from. No one else needed to be in that room and Will would stop anyone who tried to enter. Robin was going to have his hands full with the one-armed Sheriff. Will chuckled at the thought of what Robin had done to the mighty Sheriff of Nottingham. 

Will was not prepared to come face to face with the Sheriff's witch Kerry. She looked him in the eyes. "Oh, Lady Carol's lover." She hissed at him. "I see you've either come to take the young lady again or perhaps to witness the great sheriff take out your leader. You can not save him." She spat.

"Nothing is going to happen to Robin Hood while I am standing here." He said to her.

"I have seen it. I know that he is going to be killed." She said to him, "and you will see him in hell." 

Will could feel the coolness of the steel from a blade as it was being pressed against his skin. He needed to think fast to keep the witch from getting into the room, and to keep her from never seeing his beloved Carol again. He grabbed her wrist throwing her into the wall. Will pulled his dagger from his bootleg and stood ready to defend himself from the witch. She lunged at him, not seeing the glisten from the steel blade in his hand. She ran straight into it driving it deep inside her belly.

Inside the chapel Robin was biding his time. Abigail was still to close to the sheriff for Robin to strike him with out hurting her. That was the last thing that Robin wanted to do. He looked into her eyes and she stood there tall, towering over the short sheriff. Carter watched in horror, eyes wide as the sheriff with his one remaining arm pushed Abigail to the floor with a knife across her throat. 

Lady Carol stepped out from behind the pillar, "my good cousin, what do you think that you are doing?"

"It's none of your concern my dear lady." He said to her.

"It is of my concern dear cousin when it involves you holding a young woman a knife point." She pointed out to him. "Let the woman marry you on her own free will."

"Carol that is enough from you." He spat at her. "I will do this the way that I see fit to. What I do and how I do it is for me to decide."

"I will not argue with you my dear Sheriff." She said turning her back to him, "but I will not see you harm an innocent woman to get even with an outlaw."

"I am not!" The sheriff screamed at her. "I am not doing this to get even with an outlaw. I have no need to get even with him."

"I see dear cousin that even you can not lie to me." She said looking at him. "Is this not the very same outlaw whom you had the unfortunate crossing with the other day? The very one who took your arm from you."

"That is enough woman." The sheriff snapped at her. "And when I say that this is none of your business I mean it dear lady. Do not cross me Carol. I am not the one who lost my virtue to an outlaw." 

"That my dear cousin is alas not something that you need to worry yourself with." Carol said. 

Will heard his wife's voice coming from the other side of the door. What in bloody hell was she doing there? He had told her to wait in Sherwood where she would be safe, and now she was here in the middle of trouble. He did not know how things were going to go in there, with Robin at the mercy of the sheriff and no one but the Friar to save his sorry arse if things were to go wrong. Will needed to decide if he was going to stay put outside the door like Robin had instructed him to, or if he was going to go blazing in to make sure that nothing happened to his dear wife.

"You see my dear cousin, I did not lose my virtue to an outlaw. I lost my virtue to my husband they way that it suppose to be." She said.

Robin watched the expression change on the good sheriff's face as the Lady Carol let the news out of her marriage to the outlaw. The friar noticed the sheriff's distraction with the Lady Carol and slipped the ropes from Robin's wrists freeing him from his bounds. Carter watched as the sheriff rant at Lady Carol. He needed to get Lady Abigail away from him, that knife was too close to her swan like neck.

Carter eyes never left the sheriff. The sheriff loosened his hold on Abigail enough for her to bring her knees up sharp and swiftly into his groin. The sheriff screeched out in pain as he doubled over from her knee. Carter quickly took advantage of the situation. He ran over to Abigail pulling her away from the sheriff. He pulled her over to where the Friar was standing.

"Milady, that was too dangerous," Carter said to her as he brought his lips down onto hers, "friar get them out of here now." 

The sheriff quickly regained his bearing and was back now on his feet. "You will pay for that milady dearly." With sword in hand he charged at them. Carter turned pulling Abigail out of the way as the sword glanced his arm. Abigail's blood curdling scream could be heard out in the courtyard. As she watched Carter's bloodstain the shirt. Carter grimaced from the pain of the metal searing into his arm. He pulled back. 

Will heard Abigail's scream. Damn his brother, he thought as he pushed his way into the room. Will looked at Robin, then at Abigail letting his eyes rest knowing that his Carol was safe.

"Give me your sword damn it Will!" Carter yelled at his brother as the sheriff continued to advance upon him.

"Bloody hell Robin, you came with out a sword." Will exclaimed as he slid his sword over to his brother.

Carter picked up the sword still cradling the one arm that the sheriff had managed to hit with his own blade. Carter now faced the sheriff armed making the battle a little more even. "Now my good Sheriff let's see if you are as brave with both of your arm's missing."

"You will pay for that Robin of the Hood." The sheriff snapped back as he swung at Robin.

Carter laughed as he dodged the sheriff's swing. "Aye you may have a harder time with life missing more than your arms."

"Get him Robin, don't let the one armed bandit best ya." Will jested.

"I'll cut your tongue out rogue and hang you from the rafters by your entrails for marrying my cousin outlaw." The sheriff said with his attention drawn away from Robin. Carter took that moment to swing a blow upon the sheriff just missing his good arm.

Carter and the sheriff went back and forth ducking and attempting to hit each other. The sound of metal hitting metal rang out through the chapel. Somehow in the fighting Abigail was forced into a corner with the sheriff now in front of her she had no where to turn. The sheriff grabbed Abigail forcing his lips down upon hers. "Prepare to say good bye to the rogue Robin."

"Robin!" Abigail cried out, she pulled a dagger out from inside her cleavage. The sheriff was closing in on Robin fast and she was not going to let him die at the hands of another. She charged towards the sheriff plunging the dagger into his back. Abigail pulled back her hands covered now in the sheriff's blood. She was shaking from what she had just done. The sheriff turned the dagger embedded in his back. He took a couple of steps towards Abigail before falling dead at her feet.

Carter looked at Abigail. Her eyes now wide with fear and her body was trembling from the sight that had unfolded between them. Carter crossed the room pulling her into his arms.

"You came for me." Abigail said to him.

Carter cupped her face in his hands, "I'd die for you." He said bringing his lips down onto hers. Will watched the two lovers reunited. He took his wife's hand and softly whispered, "let us leave them alone."

The friar looked at the two of them and loudly cleared his throat. Carter stopped and looked at the friar. Then Carter looking deep into Abigail's eyes, "marry me my Abigail?"

Carter pulled Abigail in for a long deep kiss. As he opened his eyes and pulled away from her, the surrounding was different. 

"Yes John, yes." Abby said to him.

Carter blinked. What had he just done? He looked at Abby snuggled deep between his arms. What he could not do awake he had just done in his sleep. She was his soul mate now and forever. He reached up to capture her lips once more.

The end!


End file.
